legobeybladesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeiser LS (Lego Scorch)
Type: Attack *System: HLS *Piece Count: 41''' ' Stats: *ATK:4/5 (Depends on Spin Direction) *DEF: 3/4 (Depends on Spin Direction)6 *END: 3/4(Depends on RC mode) Bit Beast (BB): Zeiser Lego Scorch: Zeiser is a giant red tiger like cat. It has green arms and red claws. Its element is fire. Its tail is striped with the colors red and orange. On the end of its tail there is a diamond. It has a hard black bone like exoskeleton on its arms, chest, outer vertebrae, on its tail, and a green piece on its head. It's special attack is known as "Scorch Burner". In which Zeiser's claws light on fire. He then blows fire on the opponent setting them on fire. Finally Zeiser LS becomes completely engulfed in the flames and repeatedly throws fire balls at the opponent. Bit Protector (BP): Zeiser LS Model *Piece Count: 2 *Layers: 2 This Bit Protector is the strongest model. To assure it will be spun faster than the opponent, the clutch is very difficult to release. This like Hyperions LS's model can cause problems. Since the bey is always spun very fast, Zeiser LS will often spin out of control, hit other objects on or in the stadium and slow itself down too much. But there are chances that being spun fast will make it spin longer than the opponent. This doesn't come however, without risks. Attack Ring (AR): Round Upper *Piece Count: 22 *Layers: 4 Round Upper is a balance/attack type AR. Its given its name because the round slopes through the layers create lots of upper attacks when spinning right. These round slopes also give Round Upper some defense. Two quarter circles on the bottom layer of Round Upper provide some defense against opponent attacks. The wings on the upper layers extend the range of this defense. This makes most attacks against this AR do little to no damage. In right spin the Round Upper is more aggressive but has considerable defense. In left spin there is more defense against attacks, but there is some smash. One of the only disadvantages to the Round Upper is that it causes some recoil. However this is not a big enough problem to make Round Upper an unreliable part. Round Upper has one of the largest attack ranges of all ARs. This allows it to have a wide attack range as well. Along with the fact that the Round Upper is a heavy AR. This combined with the wide range allow easy stadium outs to other lego beyblades. Amazingly the Round Upper has outclassed nearly every AR per-ceding and succeeding it. Use in Attack Combo: The use of the wing's edges can allow a great amount of attack power. This can be used in the attack combo: *AR: Round Upper (Zeiser LS) *WD: 6 Wide (Flazelok LS) *RC: Free Spin Flat Core (Draxer LS) *Spin Direction: Right Use in Endurance Combo: The wings can also create less air resistence. This along with the round shape of the Round Upper can be used in the endurance combo: *AR: Round Upper (Zeiser LS) *WD: 8 Wide (Draxer LS) *RC: Free-Spin Bearing Core (Draxer LS) *Spin Direction: Left Use in (Heavy) Defense Combo: *AR: Round Upper (Zeiser LS) *WD: 8 Wide Heavy (Dravier LS) *RC: Free-spin Bearing Core (Draxer LS) *Spin Direction: Right Weight Disk (WD): Round Tornado *Piece Count: 12 *Layers: 2 4 corner pieces on the second layer of the WD give it endurance and force. Inside the corners there are slopes facing the same way. When spun right there is more endurance because of a partial ability to steal spin. They also provide some tornado like force. While when spun left there is more force for attack power. This WD is the successor of the 6 Wide which only has the corners. Use in Spin Steal Combo: *AR: Tidal Wave Destroyer (Flazelok LS) *WD: Round Tornado (Zeiser LS) *RC: Wax Flat Core (Dravier LS) *Spin Direction: Right Running Core (RC): Manual Change Core *Piece Count: 3 *Layers: 5 This is one of the best RC choices. This core changes from Endurance Mode, to Attack Mode. To switch to endurance mode the round 2x2 on the top of the core must be taken off. Then the axle in the middle of the core must be pushed down. To switch to attack mode simply push the bottom of the axle into the round plastic ring. This core works efficiently and the change mechanism works well. When in attack mode this core can reduce recoil and sometimes even neutralize it. This RC makes giant swiping movements. Make no mistake, there can still be recoil but this core (in attack mode) it can lessen it. In endurance mode this core can cause more recoil. When Zeiser LS is more stationary, hitting an opponent will cause some of recoil. But endurance mode has a few perks, One is even though there is recoil, the opponent is knocked around just as much, giving it a little bit of an advantage as he will be able to stadium out other lego beys easily. Use in Attack Combo: *AR: Tidal Wave Smasher (Flazelok LS) *WD: 6 Wide Balance (Dreezo LS) *RC: Manual Change Core (Zeiser LS) *Spin Direction: Right Use in Defense Combo: *AR: Wing Crusher *WD: 6 Wide (Flazelok LS) *RC: Manual Change Core (Zeiser LS) *Spin Direction: Left Gallery: Manual Change Core (red).JPG|Manual Change Core ( Red Version) 6 Wide Tornado 2.JPG|6 Wide Tornado 2 Zeiser LS Bottom.JPG|Zeiser LS Bottom Zeiser LS Side.JPG|Zeiser LS Side Zeiser LS.jpg|Zeiser LS Top Round Crusher (Bottom).JPG|Round Crusher (Bottom) Round Crusher (Top).JPG|Round Crusher (Top) Zeiser LS Model.JPG|BP: Zeiser LS Model Zeiser LS and Launcher.JPG|Zeiser LS and Launcher Overall: Zeiser LS uses a heavy AR to attack the opponent with smash and upper attacks. Every part can be used in a great combo. Though there is some recoil this can be solved by mastering the sliding shoot with this lego bey. This is barely a disadvantage in comparison to all the ''advantages of Zeiser LS. It utilizes a heavy AR and a lighter WD to create a balanced weight where the most of the weight is used to attack the opponent. Category:Lego Beyblades Category:HLS Lego Beyblades Category:Balance Type